Un Alma Sentenciada
by karym
Summary: Sakura cantaba su dolor por todos los golpes recibidos que la vida le daba... La única forma de que ella pudiera expresar todas sus emociones era cantando, de esa forma podría sacar un poco del dolor que ella sentía


Estaba una pelirosa de15 años sentada en su balcón mirando hacia la luna mientras lagrimas adornaban su rostro en una mano tenia una fotografía donde salía ella con sus compañeros de equipo.

Ella lloraba todas las noches sin consuelo ya que su vida se destrozaba con cada recuerdo de su pasado, primero la partida de su gran amor, la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de su mejor amiga Ino, el día en que su mejor amigo-hermano se fue para entrenar y volverse mas fuerte; todo eso le había ocurrido a ella en tan poco tiempo.

La única forma de que ella pudiera expresar todas sus emociones era cantando, de esa forma podría sacar un poco del dolor que ella sentía; aunque su dolor mas fuerte ha sido, es y será la partida de su grana amor Sasuke Uchiha todas las noche ella cantaba la canción que compuso solo para el para asi por si acaso el viento pudiera llevarla a los oídos de este pelinegro que le robaba el sueño a Sakura.

Amor que me desgarras, que me partes de miedo  
>Que a veces te me escapas y de pronto no encuentro<p>

Amor de tantas gotas Y remordimientos  
>Que a veces me callo, que a veces me creo<p>

Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada  
>Primero me hiere después me desangra<p>

Amor esta locura que ahora estoy esperando  
>Amor es no tenerte y no haberte olvidado<p>

Cada ves que cantaba recordaba los momentos que estuvo con el sin importar que fueran amargos, doloroso pero no todos eran los mismo ya que habían muchos alegres que ella añoraba por volverlos a repetir pero eso solo era una utopía nada mas.

Recordaba la primera pelea que tubo con su amiga Ino por el moreno, recordaba cuando fue puesta en el mismo equipo con el y su hiperactivo amigo, la misión que tuvieron en el país de las Olas cuando creyó que estaba muerto…

Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
>Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Aquí estoy devastada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
>Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Amor es decirte mi amor  
>que vuelvas por favor<br>A que condena a que dolor  
>Tu me has sentenciado<br>A que condena a que dolor  
>Tu me has sentenciado<p>

Ella lloraba en silencio mientras su canto iba flotando en el aire como un canto de sirena embriagador pero a la vez doloroso…no podía evitar no recordar el día en que se fue rompiendo su corazón y sus sueños, recordaba amargamente como le había pedido que se quedara con ella, como le había dicho que lo amaba, como le rogaba que la llevara a ella si no podía quedarse.

Amor la ilusión la verdad en mi tiempo  
>Mi dulce mi amado mi casa mi templo<p>

Mi amor mi lealtad mi pasión mi intención  
>Mi secreto que viene y que va con el viento<p>

Amor eres tu amar eres tu  
>La noche y tus ojos que son gotas de luz<p>

Y escucho tu voz y te siento aquí  
>Y te siento inundándolo todo<p>

Mientras cantaba recordaba la partida de Sasuke con mas nitidez como si estuviera viviéndolo en estos momentos, su declaración de amor, su llanto, sus palabras y la que más recordaba era un – gracias- que para ella eso seguía siendo un misterio.

Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
>Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Aquí estoy derrotada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
>Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Amor es decirte mi amor, que vuelvas por favor  
>Que soy un alma en plena muerte<p>

Un alma que condena un amor sentenciado  
>Un alma que de pena no es crucificado<br>Un alma que va un alma que no esta  
>Un alma que se pierde en el vació<p>

Toda mi vida se apaga, mi mundo se ciega  
>Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Aquí estoy devastada, mi alma esta en quiebra  
>Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas<p>

Amor es decirte mi amor  
>que vuelvas por favor<br>A que condena a que dolor  
>Tu me has sentenciado<br>A que condena a que dolor  
>Tu me has sentenciado<p>

Y con esta última estrofa se limpia su cara y decide entrar pero antes de eso le dirige una última mirada a la luna y frente a ella hace un juramento

-juro frente a ti que no volveré a llorar por un sueño, si el decide volver bien por el, porque que yo seguiré con mi vida-

Y con esto último entra a su habitación y decide acostarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una duda enorme pensando si es lo mejor, pero la descarta rápidamente sabiendo que hiso un juramento y como buena Haruno que era siempre lo iba a cumplir.


End file.
